Mis ojos en ti
by AdelY-sensei
Summary: La mirada de Midoriya Izuku es algo realmente puro y honesto, en ella puedes ver cada sentimiento que la cruza. Esa es la forma en la que él es, no puede mentir y esa es una virtud, al menos, hasta que está enamorado y el mayor problema es cuando él ni siquiera lo sabe.


Mis ojos en ti.

Sumary: La mirada de Midoriya Izuku es algo realmente puro y honesto, en ella puedes ver cada sentimiento que la cruza. Esa es la forma en la que él es, no puede mentir y esa es una virtud, al menos, hasta que está enamorado y el mayor problema es cuando él ni siquiera lo sabe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota de autor:** Mi primer fic de este fandom! Y a pesar de que no sera de mi ships preferidas dentro de éste, es un regalo navideño adelantado par mi buena amiga Culut, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes aunque no estoy muy segura de que este ni remotamente cerca de lo que me pediste, peeero confío en que olvidaste que fue exactamente lo que pediste (?

 **.**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

 **.**

 **.**

La admiración fue lo que los unió. O al menos de lo que hablaban cuando estaban todo el tiempo juntos. La admiración era algo cotidiano en sus vidas, algo que permanecerá arraigado en ellos por siempre. Vivían en una sociedad en la que, una de sus bases, eran los héroes y la admiración era algo que venía con ellos.

Sus madres eran amigas y más encima vecinas, no había forma en la que no crecieran juntos o en la que no pasaran todo el tiempo en la casa del otro. Podría decirse que estaba predestinado qué irían al jardín juntos, a la misma preparatoria, que tendrían los mismos grupos de amigos y básicamente que estarían todo el tiempo juntos.

Y así, como sus madres decidieron, crecieron uno al lado del otro. Cuando conocieron y supieron que eran los héroes, la admiración comenzó a ser parte de sus vidas, o al menos lo era de manera consciente.

All Might era el héroe que admiraban, el héroe que hacía brillar sus ojos, que ponía grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. All Might era el héroe que enfrentaba todas las dificultades y al mal, a los villanos y sus crímenes, él único que lo hacía sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, un héroe de imponente figura, el símbolo mismo de la paz.

El fue quien hizo su amistad aún más grande, haciéndolos hablar por horas con la alegría y la ilusión tiñendo sus voces. Y continuaron creciendo, coleccionando todo tipo de productos del héroe que tanto admiraban. Posters, figuras de acción, máscaras, objetos tras objetos se iban sumando, preciosos tesoros se iban acumulando en su cuartel, la habitación de Izuku.

Hicieron otros amigos, más niños del vecindario. Y All Might hizo su magia de nuevo, ya que ellos lo admiraban también, su grupo de dos se volvió lentamente más grande. Eran los chicos que verían dentro de poco cuando comenzaran las clases. Y aún así, aún cuando todos admiraban al mismo héroe, aún cuando todos eran amigos, Bakugo nunca les mostró su preciada colección, nunca se lo mencionó a nadie y Midoriya tampoco lo hizo. Conservaron su preciado tesoro como su secreto, un secreto que iba creciendo cada vez más. Algo que había comenzado siendo solamente suyo y así lo conservaron.

Bakugo disfrutaba ver la sonrisa que le enseñaba Midoriya cada vez que encontraba algo nuevo para agregar a su colección. Le encantaba que lo viera, que le diera toda su atención cuando estaban juntos y que la misma permaneciera sobre él aun cuando estaban jugando con más amigos. Tan solo tenían cinco años y disfrutaba siendo seguido a todos lados por él, escuchando como lo llamaba Ka-chan a cada momento. Lo mismo sucedía con Izuku, quien lo seguía sin pensarlo dos veces, con su mirada fascinada por la valentía de su amigo, por su espíritu aventurero. Él sentimiento fue creciendo, podía sentirlo agrandarse a cada momento en que lo llamaba Ka-chan y el volteaba para devolverle la sonrisa y la mirada. Y a Izuku le encantaba estar detrás de el, siempre viéndolo. Detrás pero cerca, casi pisando sus talones, para no perderse el momento en que lo buscara con la mirada, para escucharlo claramente cuando le dijera algo o solo le sonriera.

Esa sensación agradable por su amigo fue mayor cuando Bakugo descubrió su Quirk. Fue el primero de todos los niños que conocía que podía usarlo. Todos los adultos decían que era un prodigio, pero el no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, el lo sabía, su amigo era sorprendente y al igual que él, su Quirk debía estar a su altura. Estaba contento y orgulloso de él.

La primera vez que lo llamó —Kaa-chan— y este le respondió —Deku— pudo sentir cómo algo dolió dentro de él. Algo no estaba bien y eso, lo qué sea qué fuera, no le gustaba.

Lentamente se fue quedando más atrás, más distanciado de Bakugo. Se hizo muy popular siendo el único de su edad en poder usar su Quirk, y luego, otros niño fueron despertando los suyos y el quedó detrás de todos ellos que comenzaron a seguirlo también. Hasta que un día simplemente quedó al final, detrás de todo a la distancia... Fue cuando había descubierto que su Quirk nunca despertaría. Y en el instante que creyó que no podía ser peor, la distancia aumentó y las risas y burlas aparecieron y el —Deku— se hizo costumbre.

—Kaa-chan…

—Perdedor.

Aun así lo seguía y lo observaba, porque Bakugo era brillante al igual que All Might y explosivo también. Pero las bromas fueron cada vez más pesadas y la distancia aumentó y sus amigos disminuyeron. Hasta que no quedó ninguno.

Su atención volvió a enfocarse en los héroes, en saber todo de ellos y en escribir todo lo que aprendía en sus cuadernos. Pero aún así, su mirada siempre encontró un momento, aunque fuese muy breve, para detenerse en Bakugo.

Y su secreta colección de All Might siguió creciendo, pero ahora, a un ritmo mucho más lento...

.

.

.

Nota final: Espero disfrutaran este primer capitulo! Necesito un poco de amor, me gustaría saber sus opiniones y/o criticas.

Nos leemos! Besos! Adely.


End file.
